listfandomcom-20200216-history
Kings and Roads (Air Gear)
A List and explanation of Kings and Roads in manga/anime series Air Gear Kings and Roads What are Kings and Roads 'Kings' are the most advanced users in the AT world, each possessing a unique 'Regalia' as their proof of their status. Regalias are special ATs specifically engineered to work in conjunction with the King's 'road'. Though there are many roads in the Air Gear world, only the eight riders whose roads are dependent on air can be considered Kings. As such all regalia utilize a force known as the "Infinity Atmosphere", allowing the King to utilize some part of the air for various purposes. Although some people can be recognized with having the power of a King, a person is not officially recognized without a Regalia. Some roads which do not have Kings are the Apollo Road of Aeon Clock, Gawain's Gladius Road, the Smell Road of Onigiri and the Guts Road of Emily Adachi, if the latter two can even be called a road, at least. List of Kings and Roads Extra Information on Kings, Roads, and Regalias • The king of the Wing Road is the Wind King. The status of Wind King is not a prerequisite to becoming the Sky King, however because the Wing Road is considered the "purest" road most expect the Wind King to become Sky King. As no one is currently known to have possessed the Sky Regalia, no one has been crowned as Sky King. Sora Takeuchi was close, but failed due to the betrayal of Kilik. It is said that all eight non-Sleeping Forest kings would like the one who rides the Wing Road to be Sky King because all Regalia depend on the air to function. However, this may no longer be the case due to Itsuki's recent founding of the Hurricane Road. • Another point in regard to the Regalia of the Gem King. When previously owned by Kilik, the road was called the Gaia Road. However, when Nike obtained the Regalia from Kilik, the road changed to the Jade Road. This is because Nike learned to grasp and manipulate the wind like Sora as a rider while growing up, which consequently lead to a fusion with the Gaia Road to create a new road, the Jade Road. Similar is the Apollon Road, which was the simultaneous use of both Spitfire and Aeon Clock's versions of the Flame Road. Although Aeon's road is sometimes confused as a separate "time" road, his road is actually a transformed variant of the Flame Road. • As of right now the Horn King is the only one who either does not possess a road at all or has not revealed the name of his Road. The manga described Gabishi as "Faceless", while in the same section describing Om as "Water Queen". • Though Agito is the current Fang King after regaining his title, he was only seen wearing Bloody Armor once; during the battle against Trident. Agito is the one and only current Fang King; regardless of Lind's power or position among the personalities, Agito has not given the Regalia to the Lind (like Akito gave Bloody Armor to Agito when he quit AT), nor is he cooperating with Lind, making him the sole Fang King. Also, although Akito was the personality who launched the Leviathan during the Behemoth battle in the manga, he has no interest in being Fang King, and since Agito was the personality who made the bet, he's still the rightful owner of Bloody Armor. • The Regalia that are in the possession of the current Kings of Sleeping Forest are sub-Regalia from the original 8 Regalia. That is why even though Gravity Children shouldn't need to be tuned with Regalia, they still have tuners, because the sub-Regalias are not powerful enough to withstand the power of the Kings. Currently, only Gem, Fang, Flame and Rumble Regalia have been shown as original. • Current combination road that has been revealed was Jade Road and Hurricane Road; Appolo Road wasn't included because this Road basically was Flame Road enhanched with Time manipulation. Original 8 Kings of Sleeping Forest The original 8 Kings of Sleeping Forest are a special group because almost all of them, except Rika and Ine, had lived in the zero gravity of the Tower and fought to protect the Sky Regalia until it is ready to be used or until the right rider appear him/herself. Current Sleeping Forest Kings and Roads Current Genesis Kings and Roads Current Kogarasumaru Kings and Roads {| class="wikitable" border="1" |- ! Title ! Road ! Rider's Name |- |Storm King |Hurricane Road |Itsuki Minami |- |Flame King |Flame Road |Kazuma Mikura |- |Fang King |Bloody Road |Agito Wanijima References Groups- Tool Toul Tohttp://www.crunchyroll.com/group/Tool_Toul_To Category:Air Gear